Sobrellevar los cambios
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Russell como cualquier otro niño, no esta abierto a la idea de que su madrastra sea un cierto minicon naranja. (Muchos feels, respecto a Fixit/Denny)


**Advertencia:** Ninguna realmente, solo insinuaciones Fixit/Denny.

 **Nota:** No puedo tomarme enserio esto. Es difícil ser seria con este tema.

* * *

" **Sobrellevar los cambios"**

RoT

-¡Russell espera!- grito Denny.

-¡NO! ¡Déjame solo!- Grito el niño, sin detenerse, finalmente perdiéndose entre los pasillos del vertedero tras una pila de escombros donde nadie le encontraría.

Una vez ahí, se sentó en el piso recargándose entre las placas de metal apiladas, abrazando sus rodillas y sollozando levemente. No quería admitir que estaba llorando, se quería convencer a sí mismo de que solo estaba enojado, furioso por lo que su papá hacia.

Russell seguía siendo un niño pero sus emociones comenzaban a fluctuar hacia la pubertad, a su edad los niños tenían la creencia de que todas las madrastras eran malvadas, eso les habia enseñado la televisión y los cuentos infantiles, y era por eso que el niño jamás quiso que su padre se volviera a casar. No quería que su madre fuera reemplazada, mucho menos cuando su mamá estaba tan lejos, trabajando duro para darle una buena vida.

No era un secreto que Russell amaba a su madre, y era de esperarse ya que con ella estaba la mayor parte del año y con su padre solo convivían las vacaciones de verano, por orden del juez.

-¡Russell!... Russell por favor hijo… vuelve…- El hombre mayor caminaba por todo el vertedero rezando que su hijo estuviera aun dentro de los límites de su propiedad, y no haya escapado a los peligros del bosque. –Lamento que hallas tenido que ver eso… Esta no era la forma en la que quería que te enteraras…-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, las mismas palabras que los padres y que todos los adultos decían siempre, pensó el niño. Pero nada de eso era suficiente ahora, no después de la imagen que no podía sacar de su cabeza, Russell no era ningún tonto, sabía lo que implicaba que su padre se besara con el Minicon naranja, mientras estaban solos en el remolque, y su padre sin camisa. ¿A quien quería engañar? ¿Enserio pensaba que le creería sus tontas explicaciones?

-Russell vamos… sal de donde estés para que podamos hablar…- La voz de su padre comenzaba a escucharse más baja, alejándose en otra dirección, probablemente dándose por vencido en su búsqueda.

El niño tomo esto como una perfecta oportunidad para esconderse en su remolque personal, aquel que habia construido junto a su padre solo para él, ahí podría encerrarse bajo llave para que nadie le molestara, hasta que llegara el momento de regresar a Copenhague con su madre.

Los pasillos del vertedero estaban solos, y la noche comenzaba a caer oscureciendo el lugar, a Russell le pareció extraño al principio, luego imagino que su padre y los Autobots estaban fuera de la base probablemente buscándolo. Dio una vuelta cerrada en el ultimo pasillo hasta que se acerco al área de remolques, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta de su remolque, un ruido lo hiso detenerse, algo que sonaba como un sollozo, uno demasiado bajo como si la persona que llorara tratara de aguantar el llanto.

-¿Fixit?- el nombre salió más por inercia que por su propia voluntad. ¿No se supone que estaba molesto con el pequeño Minicon? ¿Qué hacia llamándole por su nombre? ¿Por qué de la nada se sentía mal por él, solo por escucharlo llorar? ¡El Minicon estaba tratando de robarle la atención de su padre! ¿Por qué no podía ódialo?

Fixit volteo rápidamente hasta la fuente del sonido, viendo al niño a no más que un par de metros de él.

Russell espero muchas cosas, espero escuchar al Minicon gritándole por haber escapado así, tratando de llenar el lugar de su madre dándole una reprimenda, incluso hasta parecer preocupado por el, pero nunca espero esto.

El Minicon retrocedió, llevándose las manos a su rostro, tratando de cubrirse. El pequeño Cibertroniano parecía tenerle miedo, después de retroceder un metro se escondió tras una pequeña pila de cajas, cualquiera podría pensar que Fixit estaba en presencia de un Decepticon por cómo le huía.

-De… Denny Clay…- el Minicon susurro en su comunicado interno, mandándoles un mensaje a los demás para que dejaran de buscar al niño. –R-Russell esta a-aquí…-

-¿QUE?... ¿AHORA ME ACUSAS CON MI PAPÁ TAMBIEN?- interrumpió el niño quien dio pisotones fuertes de forma furiosa, acercándose al Minicon para tratar de alguna forma de detener el mensaje.

Fixit automáticamente cerró la comunicación, aterrorizado por la furia del niño. –¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!- fue todo lo que dijo, antes de ocultarse más profundo entre las pilas de cajas.

Fue ahí cuando Russell se detuvo, su furia sorpresivamente se disperso. No entendía, ¿Porque el Minicon parecía temerle? Incluso con lo débil que era, Fixit fácilmente podría defenderse de cualquier humano. El niño dejo salir un suspiro dándose por vencido, dando la vuelta para ir a su remolque cuando el sollozo regreso. -¿Estas llorando?-

Apenas el niño volteo a ver al Minicon nuevamente, este tapo su rostro, y trato de negar con la cabeza.

Era suficiente, Russell no quería seguir jugando este juego. Camino con la misma furia imparable de antes hasta hacerle frente al Minicon y jalando su antebrazo.-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿¡Que quieres de nosotros!?- grito.

Estaba cansado de esto, Russell trataba de recordar lo que habia sido su vida las últimas semanas, habia notado como su padre de a poco parecía disfrutar más la compañía del Minicon que la suya, como la misma mirada que su papa le dio algunas vez a su madre, ahora era para él alienígena naranja. Y por más que habia tratado de negarse a sí mismo que esto estaba ocurriendo las señales era cada vez más obvias. -¿¡Que es lo que te pasa, a que le temes, respóndeme!?-

-¡A TI!- grito finalmente el Minicon, zafándose del agarre del niño. –Tú… tú eres a lo que le tengo miedo…-

Un pequeño dolor comenzó a picarle en la conciencia al niño, solo de ver como lagrimas de aceite se derramaban por las mejillas del Minicon. -¿A mí?-

Fixit asintió. Sus ópticos se apretaron tratando de no dirigirle la mirada al otro.

-Pe… ¿Pero qué puedo hacerte yo?...- Russell trataba de no llorar el mismo, solo del peso de la tensión que habia en el ambiente. –Yo debería ser el que tenga miedo… yo debería ser el que este asustado por ti… ¿¡Porque le haces esto a mi familia!?-

El Minicon volvió a levantar sus brazos, esta vez tratando de tapar sus receptores de audio. No quería escuchar, solo quería esconderse y escapar, no quería mas gritos, no quería mas peleas. Entonces el recuerdo llego a su mente, incluso con un procesador tan defectuoso y olvidadizo como el suyo, no podía olvidar como esa mañana, en un momento tranquilo mientras ayudaba a recoger la ropa sucia de Denny Clay para lavarla, el humano se habia quitado su prenda superior para entregársela. Habia sido muy feliz cuando el humano le agradeció por su ayuda y se inclino para besarlo.

Hasta que el niño humano habia entrando.

Aun podía sentir el dolor en su placa frontal y en lo más profundo de su chispa, cuando el niño habia arremetido contra él en su furia y le habia dado de empujones y golpeado su cara. Los golpes en si no era lo que le habían lastimado, Fixit habia tomado mas castigo en sus años de servicio, fue la furia con la que el niño le habia atacado, que le hiso temer de él.

Fixit jamás habia tenido una familia, jamás habia tenido un compañero o un amigo, su trabajo siempre habia sido triste y solitario. Cuando llego a la tierra la palabra "Compañerismo" habia tomado otro significado para él. Por fin se habia sentido parte de algo. Denny Clay le trataba como a un igual, y Russell era como un pequeño compañero de travesuras. A ambos los quería tanto que el solo hecho de saber que habia interferido entre ellos como padre e hijo, le habia hecho sentir horrible.

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!- finalmente el llanto del Minicon habia sido completo, sus lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas conforme gritaba. –¡Yo amo a Denny Clay, Y te quiero mucho a ti ¡Jamás querría hacerle daño a ninguno!-

Russell no sabía que creer, el sonido de las palabras del Minicon sonaban convincentes, pero la idea de su padre, con un robot alienígena era suficiente para hacerle revolver el estomago. Su madre le habia llenado la cabeza con suficientes comentarios homofóbicos, que aunque Fixit fuera un humano, tampoco le aceptaría como madrastra por ser un "varón", dentro de lo que cavia en los términos de sexualidad Cibertroniana. Todos esto sumado a su creciente odio por la idea de que su padre volviera a tener una pareja, hacia una enorme pared de rechazo hacia la situación en general.

-F-Fixit….- No sabía cómo empezar, no sabía cómo proseguir, quería estar enojado, quería poder gritarle que se fuera se su casa, que se fuera de sus vidas, pero no podía. -Tu… tú eras un gran amigo para mi… desearía que esto jamás hubiera pasado…-

Cuando el Minicon abrió sus ópticos para ver al niño, este estaba con la mirada hacia el piso, apretando sus puños como en una lucha interna. –Yo también… Yo también desearía que esto jamás hubiera pasado…-

Fixit se sentía responsable, sentía que todo esto habia pasado por su culpa.

-¡RUSSELL!- Un grito interrumpió a ambos, junto con el estruendo de los pasos de los demás Autobots acercándose a ambos. –Gracias al cielo… ¿Estás bien?- Denny corrió rápidamente para arrodillarse y abrazar a su hijo.

Russell no podía comprender como su padre podría estar tan preocupado por él, y tan feliz de verlo después de la forma en la que se habia molestado con él.

-Sí, estoy bien…- asintió. –Solo… solo quiero irme a descansar…- sin ser grosero, se zafo levemente del abrazo, parecía realmente cansado, aunque su cansancio se debía a su desgaste emocional, y no al físico.

Los demás Autobots se mantuvieron en silencio, sabía lo pesada que era la tensión en ese momento, lo importante era que el niño estaba a salvo, y ahora todos podrían relajarse.

El humano más grande, volteo levemente hasta donde estaba el Minicon, notando que obviamente estuvo llorando en algún momento. -¿Hablaste con él? ¿Te dijo algo?- Denny sabia lo hiriente que podía ser su hijo cuando se lo proponía, y si tenía que dar una disculpa en su nombre lo haría.

Fixit negó con la cabeza, y por primera vez esa noche dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Tal vez esté siendo muy optimista pero…- se acerco y apoyo su rostro en el pecho de humano. –Creo que no me odia…-

Habia una gran diferencia entre "No odiar" y la aceptación. Y Denny sabia mejor que nadie como su hijo, sobrellevaba los cambios. Era tan fácil como ver el primer día de Russell en el vertedero, y como muy gradualmente pudo acostumbrarse. Esto era igual, primero lo odiaría, luego odiaría a todo el mundo, después seria solo desagrado, hasta que tal vez algún día, lograría aceptar que no todo podría ser como él quería, pero si podría aprender a querer los cambios.


End file.
